


【南以颜喻】所有物（8）完结篇

by Ajsiwhrosl7



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsiwhrosl7/pseuds/Ajsiwhrosl7
Summary: 只有车，前文后文看老福特，这样不容易翻





	【南以颜喻】所有物（8）完结篇

脚下的步子迈地很大，虽然他已经有了一些准备，但是在张颜齐打开房门的那一刻他还是愣住了。  
房间里的光并不亮，甚至可以说是刻意地被调成了十分暧昧的暖光。周震南听到开门声时像只受了惊的兔子一样抖了一下，他瑟缩在地上，身上的衣服都有些凌乱，雪纺材质的粉色长袖上衣因为跟地面的接触早已被摩擦得不成样子，小孩儿满脸通红却一句话也不敢说。  
视觉被剥夺是最可怕的事，周震南现在吓得手心都在出汗，但是他身上的反应却截然相反，他只觉得自己难受的不行，全身上下像是被煮过一样地烫。  
周震南不知道到底是怎么回事，刚刚JesseFord问了他一个很奇怪的问题，他还来不及回答对方就笑着说是逗他玩儿的，接着就让他先休息一会儿。在周震南想要去拿手机回复张颜齐消息的时候JesseFord又给他递了杯水，因为拍摄的确也进行了很久所以周震南也就喝了。  
再之后，他就什么也不知道了。  
后来周震南是被热醒的，醒来之后发现自己的双手被绑在了身后，眼睛上也被绑了黑布，身后柔软地触感让他勉强能分辨出来是在床上。  
可是这是在哪儿的床？  
是酒店？  
还是…JesseFord家？  
周震南咬了咬牙，心里已经把自己骂了一百遍。  
他真的很后悔去找JesseFord。  
张颜齐一晚上都没联系上自己了…  
怎么办？  
怎么办？  
“有人在吗…？”过了一会儿，周震南还是小心翼翼地开口问道。  
开始没有回应。  
周震南努力克制着身体里不断翻滚着的热浪，他尝试着翻身，却不小心跌落在地上，痛感顺着皮肤传到大脑，切没能让他更加冷静一些，体内的躁动更凶了，周震南轻蹭着地板试图能够缓解一下自己的不适，可却于事无补。  
呻吟声渐渐从嘴里漏出来，周震南就算再迟钝也该明白自己现在是被下了药。  
委屈. 后悔. 绝望…多重复杂的情绪一下子涌了上来，周震南只觉得鼻子一酸，眼睛也开始变得湿润。  
“张颜齐…”  
你快来救我好不好？  
我以后一定乖乖的…  
你快来好不好？  
……  
“你…你是谁？”  
周震南很怕，他害怕进来的人是除了张颜齐以外的其他人。  
可是…是张颜齐的概率也太低了。  
他怎么可能知道自己在这里呢？  
不可能的…  
果然，对方没有回应。  
周震南艰难地直起身子跪坐在地上，双手被绑在身后完全限制了他的平衡以及肢体协调能力，所以他只能蹭着地板往后退。  
可是他现在的身体哪怕只是隔着布料产生的轻微摩擦都能让他娇喘不止。所以只是动了一下周震南就没敢再有动作。  
张颜齐看着小孩儿戒备又害怕的反应，心脏已经快要蹦出嗓子眼儿了。  
怎么办？  
要告诉他我是谁吗？  
脑子还没得出结论，身体却先行一步了。  
张颜齐走上前将周震南抱在怀里，小孩儿刚开始意识到有人靠近非常地抗拒，但当张颜齐接触到他的时候小孩儿一下子安静了下来。  
“张颜齐？”  
张颜齐抱周震南上床的动作都顿了一下。  
“嗯，是我…”  
接着小孩儿突然没了声音，张颜齐将他放在床上，先是解开了绑着他手腕的绳子，可就在他准备替他摘掉眼前的黑布时，周震南就将手环上了张颜齐的脖子。  
“别摘…”  
两个人的距离一下子贴的很近，张颜齐突然想起周震南来找自己的那次，他们也是贴的这么近，那天周震南对自己说的是：“你也看看我好不好？”  
可是…  
“不摘的话，我就看不到你了。”张颜齐一边说着一边将手抚摸上周震南的脸，小孩儿的脸已经滚烫，因为他的触摸而轻轻地颤抖着。  
“那…也别摘…”  
张颜齐觉得自己的体温好像也被周震南给带起来了，一时间口干舌燥，小腹也绷得紧了，“我…”  
“张颜齐…”  
这声轻唤唤得张颜齐心跳都停了一下，小孩儿的脸就近在咫尺，张颜齐能感受到对方高的不正常的呼吸轻轻地喷洒在自己的脸上，小嘴红彤彤的一张一合。  
好想吻他…  
好想把他弄得一团糟。  
张颜齐知道，现在只需再要一点点的刺激，他的理智就会全线崩盘。  
“…你要我吧？”  
……  
“嗯啊…”  
张颜齐从来不知道自己是这么一个不理智的人，但就算现在他已经认清了自己在做什么，他也并不打算停下。  
小孩的裤子早已被褪去，后穴因为药物的刺激早已变得湿润，张颜齐伸进了两根手指也并不觉得有什么阻碍，他小心翼翼地提周震南扩张着，生怕弄疼了对方。  
因为视线被剥夺，周震南身体其余的感官变得异常的敏感起来，所有的注意力都被集中在身后那个令人害羞的地方，他甚至可以感觉到张颜齐骨节分明的手指在里面的摩擦和按压。  
“嗯嗯. 啊…那里是…是什么…？”  
张颜齐舔了一下嘴角，这个动作周震南没看到实在可惜，那副模样像极了等待进食的野兽在欣赏自己猎物的模样。他当然知道那是周震南的敏感点，小孩儿本来体型就小，点位自然也不会深，所以张颜齐很容易就能掌握到那个位置，接着他又恶意地按压了几下，小孩惊叫出声，求他别再按了，可是张颜齐哪里会听？  
这被困了十几年的爱欲，一旦被放纵哪有这么容易被抑制？  
张颜齐撩起周震南粉色的上衣，原本若隐若现的乳头赫然出现在自己面前，小孩不知道是因为紧张还是什么，白嫩的皮肤上已经被染上了一层情欲的红，甜美又诱人。张颜齐张开嘴，将周震南胸前的果实含在嘴里轻轻挑逗着，另一只手也不懈怠，蹂躏着另一边的乳头。  
“张颜齐你别…啊嗯…好奇怪…”  
张颜齐用自己的虎牙刮了一下周震南粉红的乳头当做回应，后者惊叫，再也不敢说拒绝的话，小嘴只能嘤嘤呀呀地呻吟着。  
过了一会儿，张颜齐松开了作恶的嘴，小孩儿的乳头已经有些发红，害羞地立在那里。  
另一边张颜齐为小孩儿扩张的手也慢慢抽了出来，周震南随着他的动作轻颤了一下，莫名的空虚感渐渐爬满了全身。  
黑暗中他隐约感受到张颜齐的身子缓缓地压了下来，接着周震南耳边响起了充满磁性的声音：“南南，你是我的…”  
周震南在笑，但他眼睛里的泪也分不清是生理泪水还是其他的，沾染着黑色的布料都有些湿润。张颜齐不忍小孩难受，一抬手将蒙在周震南眼睛上的布料撤下来。小孩赶紧用手捂住眼睛，其实房间里暧昧的昏暗灯光并不会给经历了许久黑暗的眼睛带来多少不适，只是他不想被张颜齐看到自己的眼泪。  
他承认了，周震南是张颜齐的。  
好开心啊。  
但是怎么哭了呢？  
张颜齐啊，你不知道，周震南等这句话等了多少年？  
5年？  
10年？  
或者是更久？  
难道是第一次见面，张颜齐来接他走的时候吗？  
周震南自己都记不清了。  
他只是在等。  
张颜齐温柔地抚摸着周震南的脸蛋，他知道小孩在哭，但他也不说出来，一只手扶着自己身下早已蓄势待发的“凶器”，猫唇轻吻着周震南的鬓角，接着在他耳边轻声说道：“南南，我爱你，真的真的很爱你…”  
“你是我的…”  
“啊！啊…嗯. 别突然…嗯嗯！”  
周震南还没从张颜齐的告白里缓过来，而张颜齐居然在一边告白一边插了进来，后穴里传来的异物感就令他惊叫出声，不过小嘴却在张开的同时被张颜齐立马堵上。  
张颜齐很温柔，也很缠绵，他倾注了所有的爱意在这个吻里。  
因为这是两个人第一次真正意义上的接吻，不是打擦边球，更不是某一位的一厢情愿。  
周震南想，这一定是世界上最甜的糖，比蜂蜜还要甜，只属于他一个人的甜。  
……


End file.
